


The Offering

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Benny, Denny - Freeform, F/M, Genderswap, I'm really not good at tagging--apologies if I missed anything, Major character death - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: I was bait. Just a simple pawn in Mother Nature's game of chess. I was food for another. That was my life; it had always been that way, and it looked as if it would be that way for the last few moments I had left on this earth. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but that was a bold lie. No one wanted to die. Not like this.





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> ....I have no excuses. -Hides behind the nearest couch-

The world was spinning. At least, that's what it felt like as I was shoved back harshly and pinned to a tree. My lips parted in what was a mix of a painful hiss and a pleasurable moan. Which was more dominant at the time, I couldn't be too sure.

I felt a tongue pushing past my teeth and I had to repress the sudden urge to bite down on the intruding muscle. Instead, I tried to focus more on the hands that were currently roaming my body; ripping and shredding at my clothes.

This was rape. I kept telling myself that this was rape, and that my body wasn't truly reacting to the painful sensations that I was being forced to endure. I tried to block out the harsh words and breathy pants that were falling into my ear, but the only other thing that I could hear was the pounding of my aching heart like a drum.

I didn't want this. How could anyone want to have their body violated in the most horrid ways imaginable, as I was now? I had to get away. I just had to...

Oh God. Sharp teeth were sinking into my neck, sending intense shockwaves of pain down my spine. My moan reached my ears, making my very own skin crawl in self-loathing and disgust. I was weak. I was weak to be enjoying this sweet, sweet hell.

I was bait. Just a simple pawn in Mother Nature's game of chess. I was food for another. That was my life; it had always been that way, and it looked as if it would be that way for the last few moments I had left on this earth. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but that was a bold lie. No one wanted to die. Not like this.

Another sharp pain wracked my body. Lower, this time, and I realized that it was caused by my attacker's fingers invading my body. Another moan ripped its way to the surface, and as those blood-soaked digits worked faster in my body, my moans grew louder.

But then it all stopped. I heard my cry of desperation and pain, hoping and praying that it would go unnoticed by my attacker. It didn't. I had only a moment to catch my breath before it was ripped right out of my chest, once again. The blood that had been leaking from my core was enough lubrication to aid in the forceful joining of our bodies.

I screamed. I knew that no one would hear me. We were alone in the woods; not even a door mouse to spy on our sinful endeavor. Every muscle, vein and nerve ending seemed to burn hotter and hotter with every powerful thrust that was made. I felt like I was being torn apart in every direction at once. I wanted to yell for it to stop, but at the same time, I wanted to beg for it to never end.

A growl of feral pleasure that was not my own reached my ears. I opened my eyes and was immediately met with a piercing gaze that I could have sworn tore right through my soul. My vision clouded before it went completely white, as one more thrust sent us both spiraling into a delicious oblivion, and a hot, sticky fluid coated my insides.

My head hung forward and a sigh passed my lips. I was shivering near continuously, but I had managed to lift my head enough to look back into those cold, dead eyes. I wished I hadn't.

A wicked gleam was shining in those eyes; one that matched a devious smirk. I knew that my time had come. I had reached the end of my life.

"Please..."

But my plea went unheard. My scream of terror and agony died in my throat as blood bubbled out from the newly exposed, gaping hole in my neck. My vision faded, a look of pure terror forever frozen on a young corpse's face.

I had been born a mortal, raised as an offering, and died, as food for a vampire.


End file.
